


Dark Side of the Rainbow

by Ldyghst



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Sex Pollen, Space Stations, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldyghst/pseuds/Ldyghst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div>
  <p>Written for <a href="http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/496686.html?thread=15968814#t15968814">To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before Sam/Dean & J2 Comment-fic Meme </a><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Originally posted <a href="http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/496686.html?thread=15968814#t15968814">here</a>.</p>
</div>Thank you Fiercelynormal for the beta!
    </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before Sam/Dean & J2 Comment-fic Meme ](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/496686.html?thread=15968814#t15968814)  
> 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/496686.html?thread=15968814#t15968814).
> 
> Thank you Fiercelynormal for the beta! 

They’re odd, yet beautiful. Bright red centers bleeding out to deep burgundy petals, and their green stems and leaves so bright they’re almost hard to look at with the naked eye. Spaced out evenly across the alien field, their delicate stems erupt out of the ground individually rather than clumping into bushes.

Jared toes around a line of them, watching Jensen as he picks his way across the brown-black blades of Martian grass. They’re both careful not to disturb that native foliage too much. Jensen’s shoulders are relaxed, and the reflective stitching on his green jumpsuit is a glowing stripe across the line of them.

“We should probably take a sample of one of these flowers.” Jensen voice is a crackling across the static of the communicator system in Jared’s helmet. The air on this planet is breathable, but they would rather not be exposed to anything unnecessarily. Jared rubs a gloved hand across the hard, thick plastic visor of his helmet out of habit. This has been one of the more peaceful planets they have explored, the world seemingly an intensified and inverted twin of earth. The colors brighter and almost comically misappropriated.

“This looks like a twisted version of the poppy field from The Wizard of Oz,” Jared says offhandedly as he pulls a larger glass cylinder from the padded satchel clipped on his utility belt. He pops open the top and pulls out the inner sample tray.

“It’s probably what it would look like if you were stoned and synced up with _Dark Side of the Moon_ ,” Jensen’s voice is playful, and Jared sees him turn around. He starts making his way back toward Jared, as Jared crouches to begin taking the samples.

Something happens when Jared touches one of the crimson petals with the tip of his tweezers. The entire flower shudders, shrinks a little, and the leaves stretch in a mockery of human shock. Jared gasps and falls back onto the ground, barely missing the flowers surrounding him. A hissing noise sounds through the external mic connected to the communicator system, increasing in volume in frequency. The flowers around him are all moving, twisting and shivering.

“Jensen.”

“Jared, don’t move.”

But he does—the tiniest, unconscious twitch of his leg. His toe connects with the flower he had been trying to take a sample from, and the bloom of the flower flips towards him. The petals unfurl revealing the heart of the bloom, purple filaments and stigma in jarring contrast to the orange-red of the inner petal. A horrifying split in the middle reveals bright white teeth, needle-like and sharp.

The flower…thing hisses loudly over the mic and Jared tries valiantly not to move and keeps his eyes trained on the flower in front of him. The leaves are bristling and curly at the tips. It’s like a mad cat, puffed out and defensive. The ones around him are still moving and twisting towards him. He can see the one closest to his right, next to his hand bending towards him. Jensen’s breath is puffing over the communicator system.

“Jensen?”

“I’m almost there Jared. Just hold on.” Jared can tell that he’s trying to keep the panic out of his voice. “They’re setting each other off. Making it hard for me to get through, but I’m almost there.”

The pain in his hand is quick and terrifying. He flinches, shaking off the flower now attached to his gloved hand. It bit through the thick canvas of his glove, and little droplets of blood well from the bite and dapple the fabric.

“Fuck. Jensen, it bit me!”

The flower is now pulled up from the blue soil beneath the grass, its roots coiling like tentacles and holding it upright. Jared makes a noise of surprise, before strong arms close around him. Jensen helps pull him up from the ground, and then they are running.

Some of the flowers are pulling their own roots from the grounds, hissing and spitting at them as some of their comrades are crushed beneath Jensen and Jared’s thick-soled boots. Jensen’s steps falter for an instant and he grunts in pain. Jared shores him up against his body, and they continue to make their way towards their ship.

“Doors open.” Jared hollers as they finally reach the craft. The metal doors slide open with a puff-hiss. They fling themselves into the preliminary decontamination chamber and the doors close behind them. The taunting sounds of the flowers are blocked completely by the doors. The contamination scanner beeps and begins to run as Jared turns to Jensen and pulls his helmet off. Jensen follows suit, their breaths harsh and panting in the small chamber.  

“One of those things bit me in the calf.” Jensen states, a trickle of sweat rolls down the side of his face. Jared has the sudden urge to lick it off. This is not an entirely new urge to Jared. They’ve been working together in their exploration unit for the past six months—mostly alone together in their small ship. He’s pretty sure that Jensen has had the same urges, but neither of them wanted to compromise their jobs.

A beeping noise indicates that the contamination scan is complete and an electronic, monotone voice sounds out.

_“ **Warning:** Contamination detected. **Status:** Unknown organic compound. **Instructions:** Please remain in the decontamination chamber until further scans are completed.”_

“Well fuck.” Jared says as he unzips the front of his jumpsuit.

“At least we’re away from those…things.” Jensen says as he slides down the metallic wall to sit on the floor. “Grab the med kit so we can clean these bites up. Those scans are probably going to take a while, and I don’t want to risk infection.”

Jared grabs the med kit off the wall beside him and goes to sit cross-legged in front of Jensen. He pulls the top half of his jumpsuit down letting it pool around his hips, leaving him with a thin t-shirt covering his torso, and he peels his gloves off. Jensen is pulling his boots off and rolling up the left leg of his pantsuit.

The bites aren’t nasty—not even bleeding anymore really. The one on Jared’s hand is tingling and warmth is spreading from it. Jensen’s is worst. The skin is torn a little, probably from the hasty pull of teeth out of it as they were running. Jared makes a noise of discontent as pulls a disinfectant swab out of the kit. He wraps a hand around Jensen’s ankle, pulling his leg into his lap and turning it slightly so that he has better access to the wound.

“This is probably going to burn.” Jared warns.

“Yeah, I…” Jensen starts and shivers as Jared brushes the swab over the edge of the wound. He clears his throat and Jared glances up to see his eyes trained on where his fingers are still curled around the bony strength of Jensen’s ankle.

“Jensen?”

“Do you feel it Jared?” Jensen’s voice is hoarse and low.

“Feel what?” Jared asks and Jensen lets out a slow breath.

“The warmth. The…the…” Jensen starts before being interrupted by the scanner.

_“ **Scans completed. Status:** Organic compound identified. Compound determined to be a potent and naturally occurring substance that closely resembles Sildenafil Citrate. Effects should wear off after an extended period. **Instructions:** Please stand by in decontamination chamber until further notice.”_

“That’s very informative. If you know what the hell Sildenafil Citrate is.” Jared states sarcastically as he finishes cleaning out Jensen’s wounds.

He pulls a bottle of liquid skin out of the kit and shakes the bottle to activate it. Letting go of Jensen’s ankle, he pulls the brush out of the bottle and brushes a layer of the sealant over the bite. When he finishes, he recaps the bottle and tosses it haphazardly back into the box.

Jensen’s breathing is harsh again—ragged. Jared studies his face as Jensen stares at him. His mouth is parted, full lips moving minimally as he sucks in air. His pupils are blown, a thin line of bright green edging the black inkiness of his pupil and his cheeks are flushed peachy-pink. He’s beautiful and Jared licks his lip.

Jensen’s eyes track that movement and suddenly Jared is stifling hot. The tingling in his bite intensifies, and suddenly he has a lap full of Jensen. Frantic lips find his and their teeth clash and scrape delicate skin. Their breaths mingle and fingers tear at the cotton and canvas of their clothes.

Their lips part for a moment as Jensen peels Jared’s t-shirt off and runs his hands down the taught muscles of Jared’s chest. His fingers scratch lightly over pebbling nipples and through the sparse hair between Jared’s pecs. Jared moans and pulls Jensen’s face back to his, his hands cupping Jensen’s cheeks. They kiss for a while—groping—before Jensen begins to grind himself down onto Jared’s canvas and cotton covered cock.

Jared moans and works a hand between them to unzip his jumpsuit enough to pull his cock over the elastic band of his boxers. Jensen claws at the zipper of his jumpsuit, his lips pressed against Jared’s cheek and warm breath whispering moist again Jared’s skin. He finally frees himself and chokes out a sob when Jared wraps a hand around them both. He jacks them—his hand warm and callused—precome slicking the way.

When Jensen comes, he throws his head back and moans loud. Jared muffles his completion with his face buried in Jensen throat, spilling hot and wet over the head of Jensen’s cock and his own hand.

_“ **Status:** Organic substance no longer present. **Instruction:** None. Please feel free to continue to the ships main chambers.”_


End file.
